Meiji Princess
by Navienna
Summary: On hold until further notice.


**AN: Mwahahaha! I have indeed returned with a brand new story! This little number is a product of combining me, notebook and pen, and an entire weekend of nothing! Isn't it amazing? Anyway this little something will indeed have a prequel, so keep your eyes out! Without further adieu, I give you the first chapter of _Meiji Princess_!**

"I am sick of this!" Usagi yelled. She slammed her hands on the table making it shake. "I can't take it anymore!" Mamoru and the Senshi had called a meeting earlier in the afternoon and kicked her out of the group, just like that, saying that it was over and they didn't want a crybaby for a queen. They assumed that they knew her but didn't really.

Luna ran into the room. "What is the matter?" she said worriedly. "What is wrong?"

"I'm sick of this Luna!" Usagi said. She buried her face in her hands.

"Of what Hikari? I don't understand."

Usagi looked sharply at Luna. "What did you call me?" Luna realized her mistake. "It doesn't matter anymore Luna." Usagi stood up suddenly. "No more. I came here to establish peace and I have done so. There is nothing holding me here. I will no longer be a pawn of Fate."

The senshi had kicked her out of the group after the Chaos thing on the accusation of her being a ditz and too foolish to become a queen. They thought her to be a nuisance. Usagi snorted at the thought.

The frantic beeping of her communicator broke her reverie. Her face grew into a grin. She would show them. Then she would leave them in the dust, just like they did to her. She ran upstairs to look for something, her old Katana. She looked to Luna and used a voice of authority the Senshi would have died in shock to hear coming out of her mouth.

"Prepare for our departure. We will be leaving. I will find Hotaru and I want you to meet me at the park in an hour and a half." With a wave of her hand she released the illusion that she cast over herself ten years ago. She gave a sigh, "It feels good to be myself again Luna." She ran out the door into the darkness.

"I know how you feel princess." Said Luna. She muttered a few words and transformed into her human form. She walked up the stairs and Began to get ready.

Somewhere in park

"This is ridiculous! We should have killed this by now!" screamed Mars, "Why isn't it dead yet?"

Mars, Uranus, and Venus were wearing down. Mercury was trying to find some sort of weakness but was failing miserably. Jupiter and Neptune were down for the count.

"Damn it! Why won't you die for god's sake?" Uranus Let out one last massive attack on the youma, using all her remaining energy, only to fail at defeating the enemy. A shriek escaped from the youma's lips.

"OW you BITCH! That actually hurt!" It screamed, "But that doesn't matter! You will never defeat me! Your attacks don't work on me!"

A new voice interrupted, "You are right, I am afraid. Their attacks won't work. But I do believe that mine will."

The youma spun around to face a sword. "What is this? Who are you?" It demanded.

"I have many names, that I do. (Hint hint) People call me The Kaze no Shi, Hikari no shi, Hikari no Tsuki and The ever popular Tsuki Hime. But to you, I am your end."

The Senshi couldn't believe that the person infront of them was the same Usagi that they 'knew'. Her appearance had changed drasticly. Her hair was black that faded into blonde at the very bottom of the tips. Strands of gold and silver were mixed and caught the light making her hair shimmer in the moonlight. It was cut and half hung loosely down to her waist while the other was inside a lose braid. Her eyes were a soft silver that reflected the universe inside of them. They were hid behind wisps of hair that had escaped the inprisonment of her braid. She wore a ninja like outfit, under a long heavy black cloak, consisting of shorts that looked like a skirt and tight fitting top. Her legs were incased inside black boots that came to right blow her knees and her wrists had guards on them. (Think Galaxia's bracelets)

"I do believe that I shall end this trivial matter here and now." She slipped down into an old stance of Battōjutsu (). You see, after watching you and the Senshi's pitiful battle I have found your weakness." Her sword started to glow inside the sheath with an eerie light. "While alone normal attacks whether by physical or elemental means are nearly useless, but putting those two attacks together will cause unseen damage!" She charged at the youma slicing it in half before the creature could scream in pain.

The Senshi were stunned. Mercury stuttered, "B-but…h-how…w-why?"

Usagi Turned sharply, cold eyes resting on the senshi of Mercury. "I am not a tool of Fate that can be thrown away, nor will I be used as such," she stated with an edge on her voice. Mercury shivered at her stare.

Usagi sheathed her sword and began to walk away. As she walked she turned her head and said, "This is the last day that you will see me for I am returning home." With a swish of her cloak she disappeared.

"I am so ready to leave this stupid place," Usagi sighed. In reality she never wanted to come. Unlike the Senshi were led to believe, Usagi 1) had never died 2) was eight when Beryl and her minions attacked 3) was never in love with the moron Mamo-_baka_. In fact she was married and had been blessed with the pleasant surprise known as Hotaru after she was brought here to this godforsaken place.

She walked down the path to the front door of the Tomoe residence and rang the doorbell. As she faced the street Usagi thought bitterly, 'that asshole killed my baby with his stupid experiments! If it wasn't for the fact he can't remember anything I would kill him!' Her silver eyes flashed. The door opened and Usagi turned around to see familiar haunting violet eyes, which brightened immediately as they recognized the person at the door.

"'Kaa-_san_!" Hotaru ran into Usagi's open arms. "Are we going to leave now?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "YEA!" Hotaru cried.

"Come," said Usagi, "Let's get your things together." They snuck up to Hotaru's room and shut the door behind them. She produced a violet kitty backpack for Hotaru and said, "I want you to put your things into this sub-pack. It will be easier for us to carry our things. Also here are some clothes for you to wear." Usagi pulled out a small kimono for Hotaru.

Hotaru gasped, "It's so pretty 'kaa-_san_!" The kimono was light lavender with a violet obi. It was covered with dark purple and silver dragonflies all over. Hotaru went and changed into her new clothes. The glamour that was cast over her also disappeared. Her hair was the same as Usagi's with the black, silver and gold, but instead of her hair fading into blonde it faded to a dark blood red/violet color. Her bangs framed her soft violet eyes.

Usagi loved to look into her eyes. They reminded her of fond memories from years past, and also of _Him._ She didn't dare say his name anymore. It hurt her so much to leave him and thoughts of him left her depressed.

'But no more,' she thought firmly, 'because we are going home to him.'

**AN: This seems to be a perfect place to stop so I will end this chappie here for now! Don't you just hate me? This is your X-mas gift a little early so be happy! I shall leave now but do not fear for I shall return! Mwahahah!**


End file.
